testwiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
TestWiki:Requests for permissions
User:Smtchahal (Status:Done) Smtchahal | Talk | | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator *Reason: For testing. I am already having fun as an administrator (and now, as a bureaucrat too) on www.thetestwiki.org and want to know if this one is more fun. : :) Dusti (talk) 08:34, 5 July 2013 (MST) User:Kudu (Status:Done) Kudu | Talk | | * Requested Permissions: Admin and/or crat * Reason: Nobody has ever seen me before on TestWiki. Kudu (talk) 19:54, 6 July 2013 (MST) : a few weeks ago by Dusti. Kudu (talk) 17:31, 21 July 2013 (UTC) User:MJ94 (Status: Done) MJ94 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator, bureaucrat, OS *Reason: To test, especially OS vs RevDel. :Appears done per logs, but let me know if it's not. AndrewN talk 21:49, 7 July 2013 (MST) :: Oversighter removed. John (talk) 09:38, 9 July 2013 (MST) User:Pegasus (Status:Done) Pegasus | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Anything will do *Reason: To roar in the wind :Roar away my friend! Admin give, if you want 'crat, feel free to request. [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 04:43, 16 July 2013 (UTC) User:WorldTraveller101 (Status:Done) WorldTraveller101 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback *Reason: I am already enjoying being an administrator and a bureaucrat on www.thetestwiki.org and would like more chances to use it. : . I'll see you in your adoption area :) [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 18:30, 17 July 2013 (UTC) User:Tanner (Status: Done) Tanner | Talk | | | | Notify user (Admin • Crat • Declined) *Requested Permissions: Crat *Reason: testing and such. :Given crat, Global sysop thus can be trusted, if not, no more global sysop for you. John (talk) 21:57, 18 July 2013 (UTC) ::One note though: the bureaucrat permission isn't for testing on this wiki since crats can't test anything that sysops can't. It's only for helping out with giving permissions. Kudu (talk) 22:11, 18 July 2013 (UTC) User:Hawkmist (Status:Done) Hawkmist | Talk | *Requested Permissions: Adminstrator *Reason: For testing and helping out! : . Kudu (talk) 02:33, 19 July 2013 (UTC) User:Pratyya Ghosh (Status:Done) Pratyya Ghosh | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator/Sysop and Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm a sheriff at The Test Wiki. But I wanna have rights here too. As I'm a sheriff at that wiki so I'm a bit experienced handling these hats. So I believe I can have admin and crat right.--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:13, 19 July 2013 (UTC) :Admin - Crat isn't given automatically per the testing policy. [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 07:16, 19 July 2013 (UTC) User:Hawkmist (Status:Done) Hawkmist | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: 'Crat *Reason: To help more -- Hawkmist (talk) 04:05, 20 July 2013 (UTC) : [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:39, 20 July 2013 (UTC) User:Pratyya Ghosh (Status:Done) Pratyya Ghosh | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm an admin for 24 hours of time and I know about this wiki. So I wanna be a crat here to help this wiki. Any question?--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 06:40, 20 July 2013 (UTC) : [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:39, 20 July 2013 (UTC) User:WorldTraveller101 (Status:Done) WorldTraveller101 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat/Crat *Reason: I have been a sysop for >24 hours and I am a crat at thetestwiki.org : . Kudu (talk) 17:28, 21 July 2013 (UTC) User:Numbermaniac (Status:Done) Numbermaniac | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: admin *Reason: Been on Wikipedia for a while now; if I was ever to become an admin on that or another wiki, I would want to have a decent experience with the tools of adminship. I know I haven't made any edits here, I definitely will soon. :) Numbermaniac (talk) 06:49, 23 July 2013 (UTC) : .--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 08:42, 23 July 2013 (UTC) User:Prabash.A (Status: Done) Prabash.A | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I have been here for approximately 3 days, I am active and I recruit users to this wiki, I am a trusted admin on a WMF project here, a crat and admin here, and a reviewer and a rollbacker here. --Prabash.Akmeemana 16:36, 23 July 2013 (UTC) : . Kudu (talk) 17:26, 23 July 2013 (UTC) User:Southparkfan (Status:Done) Southparkfan | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Adminstrator and Oversight (if possible) *Reason:To test. :-) Southparkfan (talk) 13:48, 24 July 2013 (UTC) : --Hawkmist (talk) 14:30, 24 July 2013 (UTC) User:Kolega2357 (Status:Done) Kolega2357 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Admin and Crat *Reason: Testing. --Kolega2357 (talk) 17:01, 25 July 2013 (UTC) : for Admin on 'Crat [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 17:28, 25 July 2013 (UTC) User:Southparkfan (Status:Done) Southparkfan | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm longer than 24 hours sysop now, and I want to help with assigning permissions. ;-) Kind regards, Southparkfan (talk) 14:33, 28 July 2013 (UTC) [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:51, 28 July 2013 (UTC) User:Oops (Status:Done) : Southparkfan (talk) 19:25, 29 July 2013 (UTC)